Rise of an Empress
by Prunus mume
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya would do anything for her country, Seirin, and its citizens. Including accepting a marriage proposal from the cold Prince of Rakuzen, Akashi Seijuro. Within the Rakuzen court, the only one she trusts is her faithful servant, Kagami. Nursing a recently broken heart, can Kuroko focus on achieving her goal? Especially with the lure of unexpected guests? Akakuro/AllxKuro
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I decided to start a second fanfic for Kuroko no Basuke! I hope you would enjoy this story and I thank you for reading it. Also, if you haven't read my other Kuroko no Basuke fanfic, please do try it out. I hope to hear of what you think of this spin-off from Kuroko no Basuke. I have yet to decide a final pairing but I'm leaning toward making this an Akakuro story although I've started with OgiwaraxKuroko. I might add in other charactersxKuroko because I enjoy Kuroko harems!**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Preparations

"Princess, are you sure of this decision?" her servant questioned once more, worry evident in his voice.

"Yes, Kagami-kun." Kuroko answered him calmly, almost as though explaining to a child, "It's the best for this country. Father has been pressuring me to make this decision for a while now, especially since he fell ill a few years ago. If anything happens to father, the throne would most likely fall to our cousins because I'm a female and does not have a husband who could inherit. You know they had their eyes on the throne for a while now."

"Still," Kagami begged, "you could have simply chose another prince. Why, out of all the princes, would you chose him? You've heard the rumors surrounding that prince, right?"

"I've heard the rumors, but it so happens the prince is interested in our kingdom, and I happen to need a husband, Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied with a tint of bitterness. Kagami glanced at the princess and couldn't help but feel that she looked extremely weak and small at that moment.

"Besides," Kuroko continued coldly, "a princess must put the kingdom first, no matter what."

Kagami, unable to say anymore, gritted his teeth and complied, "I understand, Princess."

He left the room, leaving Princess Kuroko alone in her room to rest. She walked over to her desk where a letter sat innocently. On it, the words resigned Princess Kuroko to her fate. It was a reply, from the country of Rakuzan, stating that the prince is willing to discuss the issue of a political marriage. The paper had crumbled from being clenched so long by Kuroko's hands and it was stained with tears fallen from her sky-blue eyes. Yet, no matter how much she wished for the words to disappear, the letter remained in front of her, taunting her with its presence. The engagement has not yet been confirmed, let alone made official, but the letter meant one step closer to losing what little freedom she possess. From the rumors circulating around the prince on his dark and cold personality, it's very likely he would not see her as anything more than a tool to get her country, a trophy for achieving his goal.

Yet, even with that, she would rather resign herself to this fate then let the country she loves dearly and its people to fall into the hands of her family's distant cousins, the Haizakis. They've been after the throne for quite a while. Princess Kuroko had only met them once, and that one meeting had led her to hate them for the rest of her life. They possess little care for the country or its citizens, focusing only on the power and riches the throne would bring. Shall such people take the throne, Kuroko decided, then the country will break.

So she yielded to the fate of marriage, to make sure the country she, her parents, and many generation before that, built and loved, can continue to thrive. She chose Rakuzan, precisely for its power. The fact that they do not necessarily need Seirin can probably assure the country to be left in peace and still hold a ruler who can keep it safe if danger approaches. If this can be achieved through the simple act of giving herself to the prince, then she would do so willingly, albeit sadly as well.

As she was about to retire for the night, a knock came from outside her door.

"Tetsuya, may I come in?" a familiar voice rang out.

Only one person calls Princess Kuroko by her name besides her parents, and Kuroko smiled before calling out, "Come in, Shige-kun."

"The letter has reached the princess yesterday." Akashi Seijuro, the Prince of Rakuzan, stated as he focused on the shogi board. Across from him sat Midorima Shintaro, Prince of Shuutoku, who twitched an eyebrow as Akashi took another one of his piece, trying to calculate his next move.

Although the prince presented a statement, Mayuzumi replied out of habit with a simple, "Yes, my Prince."

"Good, then she will arrive within the next week." Akashi spoke, placing another piece down, he smirked and said, "Checkmate."

Midorima pushed his glasses up and replied, "It was a good match, but don't expect me to lose like this next time." Deciding to satisfy his curiosity while Akashi appears to be in a good mood, he asked cautiously, "Just now, you were talking about the Princess of Seirin, Kuroko Tetsuya, right?"

"Yes," Akashi replied, picking up the pieces and placing them back in their box, "I've been interested in Seirin for a while now. Its location and its resources made it thrive despite its short history."

"Why an engagement, though?" Midorima inquired, "Rakuzen's powerful so such a small country as Seirin wouldn't be necessary. Plus, if you really wanted it, you could have simply captured it with your army."

"Waste all that energy over Seirin, Shintaro?" Midorima flinched at Akashi's intense gaze, "I expected you to have a better understanding than that." He held the board up with the box of pieces on top, handing it to Mayuzumi, who bowed before leaving to store the shogi set. "True, marriage is not necessary, but I prefer it to wasting my energy over such mundane matter. I merely thought Seirin would be nice to keep as a back-up for future purposes, it just so happens that their princess is desperate for a marriage partner, so I took the chance. Father has been pushing for an engagement as well so, this way, I get to decide my partner while my father gets a daughter-in-law. It's a winning situation for all involved, don't you think?"

"Of course, Akashi." Midorima complied taking a sip out of the tea placed by his side.

Akashi smiled, sending a shiver down Midorima's spine. Whenever Akashi held such a feature on his face, it usually meant that he is planning something.

True enough, Akashi calmly offered, "Would you like to stay for a while longer, Shintaro. You can meet her if you want."

Midorima nearly choked on his tea, and had to give a small cough to calm the itch in his throat.

"You are fine with that, Akashi?" Midorima asked, knowing Akashi's 'offers' are usually demands.

"Of course." Akashi replied, his smile widening, "In fact, why don't we invite Atsushi, Ryouta, and Daiki over as well. We haven't seen each other for so long, after all."

Knowing that resistance is futile, the other princes would most likely come. Midorima sighed in compliance and said, "Very well, Akashi." Turning to his sevant, he said, "Takao, go send news to Shuutoku. Tell them something came up so I'll be staying in Rakuzan a while longer."

Takao bowed in understanding and replied out of courtesy, "Understoood, my Prince."

Akashi smirked in satisfaction.

* * *

"Are you really heading to Rakuzan tomorrow, Tetsuya?" Ogiwara questioned, wistfully watching as Kuroko sat down elegantly in front of the mirror, completely different from his usually cheerful demeanor.

"Yes, Shige-kun." Kuroko replied as she started to take her headpieces from her hair, causing it to cascade down her back. Ogiwara resisted the urge to touch the silky strands as he listened to Kuroko's bell-like voice state the cold truth. She no longer belong to him anymore, not that she ever has. Still, he clung on to that small hope that she still belongs to him throughout their time together. Now, because of that small, yet vile, letter, she belongs to someone else.

Ogiwara's head bowed down as he glanced at his clenched fists, hating how weak he is that he can't even keep Kuroko with him, as he muttered, "I see."

Kuroko paused before placing a cherry blossom clip down on the table and turned to look at Ogiwara. Trying to lighten the mood, she softly commented, "You look like someone just died, Shige-kun."

Ogiwara gave a bitter laugh, "I feel like someone just died." Seeing Kuroko's guilty face, he softened his expression and said, "You know how I feel for you, right?"

Kuroko tensed at her childhood friend's implication and replied, "Such a thing cannot be possible now, Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara's face showed pain at Kuroko's change to his surname, but he schooled his feature into a smile, leaned closer to Kuroko, and said, "I know. Which is why I came to say goodbye."

"Shige-" Kuroko started, only to be cut off as she felt his lips descend upon hers. The two stayed like that for a moment, savoring what would most likely be their last kiss. Kuroko can feel Ogiwara's heart-break and understanding, causing tears to well up in her eyes as they broke apart. Ogiwara gently wiped the drop of salty tear that escaped from her eye away and whispered comfortingly, "You shouldn't cry, my Princess. I'm sure no matter what type of person the prince is, he would love you, and you would learn to love him in return so don't shed tears for me, please."

Kuroko closed her eyes and took a breath to regain her composure before reopening them to glance into Ogiwara's dark-brown eyes.

"I can only hope, Shige-kun." Kuroko replied, feeling her eyes water once more, she turned away from Ogiwara and whispered, "Leave me to rest now, Ogiwara-kun. I'll always treasure our memories."

Ogiwara glanced at the fragile back of his princess sorrowfully for a moment before giving a deep bow and left. Once Kuroko heard the door slide back in place with a soft click, she let the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"The last time." She softly told herself over and over as she fell into a restless sleep, "This will be the first and last time I cry for you, Shige-kun because, from here on out, I now belong to another."

Tomorrow, she shall begin the journey.

* * *

Back in Rakuzan Akashi called for Mayuzumi to his chamber.

"What do you need, my Prince." Mayuzumi asked stoically after giving Akashi a deep bow.

Akashi wordlessly handed him three letters as he glanced off into the direction of Seirin. Mayuzumi, glanced down at the letters. On each of them, the names, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, and Kise Ryouta were written in Akashi's handwriting.

"I will deliver them immediately, my Prince." Mayuzumi spoke in understanding and bowed before preparing to leave. As he was about to step outside the door, Akashi finally spoke, "What do you think of the Seirin princess, Chihiro?"

Mayuzumi paused, carefully considering his next words, before answering, "I've only met her once along with you at the feast years ago. However, I felt that she would have been someone worthy of becoming your future empress, my prince." Then, deciding to take a chance, he continued, "If I must say, you appear, taken, with her from that short meeting." He left quickly, not wanting to hear Akashi's response to his words.

If he had stayed to listen, he would have heard Akashi say to himself, "Of course I was taken by her. It's the first time I've met someone who I cannot predict with my eye. Tis only a passing curiosity that led me to this decision though. I do not believe in frivolous things like 'love'." Unknowingly, he gave off a cold smile and continued, "She probably doesn't even remember our meeting anyways."

* * *

The night passed and morning came as the sun rose from the horizon. Kuroko woke up unusually early, having cried over Ogiwara through most of the night. She went through her usual preparations of bathing, dressing, and eating. Even as a princess, she hated having to rely on others to do everything for her. Therefore, she learned to prepare herself every morning, with the exception of cooking a meal. When she walked out the palace doors, the carriages were already waiting. Kagami stood in front of the main carriage, much to Kuroko's surprise.

When Kagami saw Kuroko's questioning look, he gave a grin and called out, "You can't possibly think I'll let you go into the lion's den all by yourself, Princess? Plus, Ogiwara would probably have killed me if I didn't come with you."

Then, despite everything dreadful that has been happening, Kuroko couldn't help but give a small smile to Kagami. Maybe things would take a turn for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**I finished Chapter 2! I apologize for the mistakes in Chapter 1 and I hope I have caught all of them for now. I had been sick when a wrote Chapter 1 so the whole thing was a bit fuzzy, including how the characters behaved and some grammatical errors. I cannot promise that I won't make any mistakes from here on out but I do promise that I will try to look out for them. As it's only my third story, I apologize if the characters act out of character. It is greatly appreciated if you can inform me of any mistakes as well. I will do my best to fix them as soon as possible. I thank everyone who reviewed and hope to hear more for this chapter.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Arrival

The days passed quickly for Kuroko. She watched the scenery change as they traveled further and further from Seirin. Kagami kept her company through most of the journey, trying to keep her mind off from the tiring events. He tried to teach her how to use a knife, the lightest weapon which can be useful, stating that she should learn a bit of self-defense just in case. Kuroko, gave all her effort into learning the techniques Kagami tried to teach her. The first day, she failed miserably to learn the simplest moves, much to her disappointment. So, the next day, they tried a different way, and it went on until Kuroko finally can overwhelm Kagami using an unusual aspect of herself, her lack of presence. Misdirection worked well as her style, enabling her to lower her presence even more, much to Kagami's annoyance. Having the Princess disappearing and popping up out of nowhere is not good for the heart.

Kuroko finds his reactions amusing, not that she will ever tell him that since that will ruin her image. Kagami became a close companion after that, and she started to confide her troubles with him.

Riko expressed her disapproval of the Princess learning how to wield a weapon and the fact that she had started to attach herself to Kagami, but stopped her nagging after a convincing argument from Kuroko. In fact, she turned around and started supporting their efforts, having the other guards join their practice and even started learning how to handle a knife herself, much to the terror of some of the guards as she accidentally throws it a lot. Many years after the debate, Kagami couldn't help but wonder how the Princess knows, in gruesome details, numerous ways to assassinate someone, but he's a bit terrified of the answer said Princess might give.

Riko still disliked the amount of time Kuroko would spend with Kagami. There is little for her to do about it, as Kuroko is stubborn, so she would only give them a stern and disapproving glance whenever she saw them together. Deep in her heart, though, she is glad Kagami had brought the Princess out from her self-pitying state, having grown up serving the Princess, she cared for her like a mother.

All in all, Kuroko felt that she had started to return to her normal vigor, thanks to Kagami. It all came crashing down, though, when they finally arrived at the main gates of the Rakuzan Palace. She couldn't help but feel her heart turn ice cold as she glanced at the massive red doors that slowly opened, revealing the long brick path towards the center court. Slowly, the carriage wobbled inside the palace, and Kuroko clenched the hem of her dress, crumbling the expansive silk as she felt them finally come to a stop.

Kagami indicated the servants to place the carriage down, then all the guards and servants bowed, and Riko parted the curtain, securing them before bowing as well and said, "We have arrived, my Princess."

Kuroko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Reopening them, she glanced on with determination and said, "Very well, Riko-san."

* * *

Akashi Seijuro gave a small smile, causing the poor servant who delivered the news to shiver in fear.

"Tell father," he ordered calmly, "I shall be there soon."

"Y-Yes, my Prince." The servant replied, bowing hastily and nearly sprinting out the room in terror. Compared to the current Emperor, the Prince presents a more intimidating aurora no matter how similar the two's appearance might be, not that the young servant would voice his thoughts out loud. He bypassed Mayuzumi by the front doors to the pavilion, completely forgetting to bow to him as he scurried away to deliver the message, much to Mayuzumi's annoyance and amusement.

"Chihiro." Akashi called out from within his chamber, causing Mayuzumi to hurry inside, making a mental note to scold the younger servant later.

"Yes, my Prince." Chihiro bowed in a much more elegant manner than the previous servant.

"Prepare my court regalia quickly," Akashi commanded, and Mayuzumi quickly indicated for some of the lower ranked servants to find them, "and do inform Shintaro, Atsushi, Daiki, and Ryouta not to show themselves to our guest yet, but if they want to watch her from a distance, then by all means go ahead, but remind them I will punish those who gets discovered."

"I understand, my Prince, but," hesitating for a moment, Mayuzumi continued, "may I ask why the secrecy?"

"It makes things much more interesting don't you think?" Akashi replied immediately, and Mayuzumi couldn't help but twitch in annoyance at the obvious disregard for his question. He refrained from rolling his eyes, deciding to leave to accomplish the task, shutting the door a bit harder than intended.

Akashi smirked at his servant's expense, however, he'll have to teach him not to show such rudeness in front of him in the future. As for the other one, well, he's sure Mayuzumi would deal with it, so he'll stay out of such banal affair like usual. The servants arrived with his attire, and he dismissed them to change, preferring to do such a task himself. Once he finished adjusting his belt, making sure to place his small blade into a compartment in his sleeve as a weapon, useful for protection and provides great way to teach discipline, especially when placed at one's precious neck.

Glancing at himself in the mirror one last time, he nodded in approval.

"We must give the Princess a proper welcome, right?"

* * *

Upon stepping over the threshold, Kuroko walked gracefully and silently to the center of the court. She gave a small glance at the throne, noting the current Emperor who govern from it, and sank to the ground gracefully waiting until the Emperor indicated for her to rise before standing back up. As she stood, she briefly noted the empty seats on either side of the Emperor, indicating the absence of the Empress and the Crown Prince. Before any words can be exchanged, the door slid open, and the Prince entered.

"I apologize for my tardiness, father." A smooth and deep voice rang out from behind Kuroko, causing her to give a miniscule flinch. She suppressed her raging emotions, turned slowly, and met a pair of scarlet and gold eyes that watched her calculatedly, matching his glance with her emotionless eyes. The two stared at the other for a moment, but it felt like eternity to all in the court with the amount of tension they oozed. Finally, Akashi took the initiative by giving a small bow and politely said, "Tis a pleasure to have you grace us with your presence, Princess Kuroko of Seirin. I hope you will enjoy your time here."

Kuroko would congratulate the Prince on a job well done in acting. However, he couldn't fool her with her observational skills honed from years of watching from the shadows whenever she secretly watched the court sessions her father held. She saw the dark tint to his eyes, particularly the gold, when he spoke, like a predator who had just marked its prey, waiting to strike. Based on the look he gave her, Kuroko felt that he purposely let the small amount of emotion show for her to decipher, and she is a bit frightened of what she might find out.

Nevertheless, he initiated a polite greeting, and she now must answer in reply. Bowing in return, she carefully crafted her words, "I thank you for your kind words, Prince Akashi of Rakuzan. I plan on having an enjoyable stay, no matter how long it may be."

Akashi inwardly smirked at her implications, and she knew he understood her message.

"That's good to hear." He commented, eyes boring into her soul, but she stood her ground, not wanting to let him have the pleasure of seeing her shy from his challenge.

"I apologize for the Prince's belatedness." The Emperor's voice rang out, snapping Kuroko's attention back to her surrounding, having forgotten the others in Akashi's presence. Addressing the Prince, he scolded, "Make sure not to let this become a habit, Seijuro."

"Of course, father." Akashi turned to the Emperor, once again bowing before heading over to his seat next to his father. Tension now rose between the Prince and the Emperor, and Kuroko couldn't help but glance between them, wondering what exactly caused the rift between the father and son.

"I'm sure there must be a justifiable reason for his delay. As such, I do not mind, Your Highness." Kuroko replied to the Emperor, trying to ease the tension after seeing the uncomfortable looks her servants exposed.

An indistinguishable emotion flashed across the Emperor's face for a split second before it disappeared. He gave what appears to be a warm smile, but Kuroko couldn't help but shiver at it and said, "You are kind, Princess Kuroko. I'm sure the journey must have exhausted you. Let my son take you to the pavilion we have prepared for you."

The Emperor indicated for his son to leave with the princess, and both left quietly, followed by their servants. The two walked in silence with Kuroko lost in deep thought. Not watching where she went, she did not notice when the Prince stopped, colliding with his broad back. He turned around immediately, and questioned, "I apologize for abruptly stopping. Are you alright, Princess Kuroko?"

Embarrassed at the fumble but not willing to show it, Kuroko replied coldly, "I am fine, Prince Akashi, thank you for asking."

Akashi twitched a bit at the rebellious attitude of the Princess. He restrained himself from showing his displeasure. It won't do for him to frighten the Princess of another country and give said girl the satisfaction of seeing him lose his cool. Instead, he informed the Princess, "We have arrived at where you would be staying. Shall you need anything, my pavilion is just across the garden." Before the Princess can reply, he continued, "I apologize but I must excuse myself from here on out as I still have some business to take care of. I hope you rest well, Princess Kuroko."

Kuroko, sensing that Akashi no longer desired her presence, could only reply with a, "Of course, Prince Akashi. I pray you have a good day." She watched him leave around the corner before turning and entering the pavilion, glancing around to observe her new home. It was spacious and simple, decorated with a few flower arrangements, paintings, and porcelains in every room. Her room lay in the center of the pavilion, with a guest room at the front and a servant's quarter for her subjects so they can be close just in case. A bath house lay off to the far end of the pavilion for privacy. A few of the rooms are empty, meant for her to fill as she pleases, and she would make use of them as storage for books and whatever she comes up with. The large windows and doors lets enough light enter to light up the rooms and would provide great ventilation for summer.

Having seen everything, Kuroko turned to Riko and ordered, "Go prepare a bath, I would like to rest early tonight."

Riko bowed and replied, "Understood, my Princess."

After the bath, Kuroko headed to her new room. As she passed through the corridor, she could have sworn she saw a glimpse of yellow, blue, green, and purple flash by out of the corner of her eyes. She blinked a bit, startled, the colors disappeared. Wary, but deciding to let it go for now, she continued on into her chamber, too tired to deal with anything else for today. She did made sure to place the knife Kagami gave her by her pillow just in case, but thankfully, there appear no need for it as she slept through the night peacefully.

Had Kuroko took a look around the corner, she would have seen four boys with brightly colored hair, holding their breath as they waited for her to leave. They finally heard the soft click of the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe they will wait until Akashi lets them meet her instead of trying learn about her through stalking. It would be easier, and they wouldn't risk receiving punishment from Akashi.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have posted Chapter 3! I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. As for one question on Akashi's personality, I didn't mean for him to appear so temperamental. I had just tried to fit in the time period I'm writing in with all the character's personalities. Please take into consideration I have set the story in a very old time period and the fact that women back then weren't seen equal to men back then as well as the riddle-like way they used to talk in. Thank you! I hope to hear more from my readers through reviews and if you have a question, you can message me. I'll see if I can answer them as long as it doesn't give the plot away.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Encounter

Kuroko blinked as she saw the unfamiliar ceiling above her. It took her a while but she soon remembered where she was. Getting up, she summoned Riko to bring her clothes to her, to which Riko quickly obeyed. She followed her usual routine of putting on all the layers of the kimono and sat down in front of her mirror, frowning a bit in annoyance at her messy bedhead. After brushing it out, she styled it in a simple braid that trails down to her waist, tying it off with a silver ribbon. Once she deemed her appearance acceptable, she summoned Riko to bring in her breakfast.

The meal consists of very little and she devoured it quickly, wiping her mouth in the usual, elegant manner and dismissed Riko to take the plates away. She watched Riko leave before getting up and walked outside. The sun had barely rose above the horizon, causing long shadows to cover the land. Feeling adventurous, Kuroko walked out of her pavilion, determined to explore her new surroundings.

She glided across the garden, making sure to head in a different direction than the one Akashi showed her yesterday. Many of the servants who passed by did not take notice of the foreign princess, but she did not care, having been used to being ignored for her low presence. As she walked, she passed a few different gardens and pavilions, but did not dare to head in for fearing she might accidentally break some unknown rules. However, when she came upon the palace library, she couldn't help but to walk in, wanting to see if they have any interesting books for her to read.

Upon entering, she immediately deemed this place as her haven. The place is stacked with rows and rows of books, going as high up as the ceiling. Tables and chairs are placed at the center of the room, with scholars diligently reading through their books. Once in a while, one would get up to leave, return a book, or to get a new one but even then, the place remained quiet. No one noticed the princess enter, and so, she simply walked right past all the people to find something to read. Soon, a book she had desired to read before, having heard of how good it was, appeared to her. There was one problem to this situation, though. She couldn't reach it.

Stretching her hand as high as she can, Kuroko's index finger barely grazed the lower spine of the book. She pouted a bit in annoyance, once again hating how short she was. She glanced around, trying to find a stool or chair for her to use when a shadow appeared behind her, reaching above her head to grab hold of the book she wanted. Startled, Kuroko spun around, coming face to face with a green-haired boy.

The two stared at each other for a very long time, a tense and awkward silence reigned the space between them. Finally, the boy pushed up his glasses and held out the book and whispered, "You wanted this, right? Take it."

Kuroko blinked at him in almost a confused manner and then stared down at the book in his hands. Slowly, cautiously, she reached out and took the book, holding it to her chest and glancing up at the boy again. She noted how his eyes were green too, and, reflecting the specks of lights that filtered through the window, it shone almost like an emerald.

"Thank you." She whispered after realizing how rude she was being staring at him for so long.

The boy stiffly nodded his head, and then left. Kuroko stood there, as though in a trance, even as he disappeared through the walls of books. Finally, the sound of someone coming snapped her out of that trance, and she quickly gathered herself and left, clenching the book tightly.

Exiting the library, she took a deep breath and continued her journey. She realized as she walked away from the library that she had forgot to ask the stranger for his name.

She continued and soon came upon the training grounds for the soldiers. Curious to how the soldier's trained, she peeked down onto the large dirt-covered arena. The soldiers were currently training in one-on-one combat, each residing in their own circles as they tried to outdo their opponent. Her eyes quickly narrowed down on two soldiers in the arena. One was a dark-blue haired, and very tan, muscular man while the other was a slimmer, but still muscular, and almost pretty-looking man with a silver piercing on his left ear. From the way they fought, it's easy to decipher the fact that they are on a completely different level from the rest of the group. Kuroko, whose eyes are used to watching Kagami move, can barely keep up with their movements, especially the blue-haired boy. It seemed as though the two were dancing instead of fighting, and Kuroko couldn't help but wish she could watch this forever. Unfortunately, it ended as the blue-haired boy pinned the yellow-haired pretty-boy down onto the earth, sending dust flying into the air. He held him there for a few seconds before getting up, dusting himself from the dirt that covered him and reached out a hand to help the other up.

The other gratefully took the offered hand and got up, dusting off the dirt on himself as well before whining, "Ugh, I lost again! Can we go another round, Aomine-chi!?"

The other, Aomine (-chi?), grunted and replied, "No thanks, I'm tired. Go find someone else to entertain you, Kise. It's not like you'll ever win against me."

"That's mean, Aomine-chi!" Kise pouted, "I'm sure I can win in the next round!"

"Dream on!" Aomine smirked and then walked off the arena, followed by a whining Kise all the way.

Kuroko watched them, and couldn't help but feel jealous at the friendly, and loud, interaction between the two. Back in Seirin, she had very few she could call friends, and her aloof personality made the few she had stay at a distance. Only Ogiwara posed as her closest friend, and that changed when they confessed their feelings for each other.

So lost was the princess in her musing that she did not notice the footsteps behind her, indicating someone's arrival. Nevertheless, she noticed the other's presence when a voice rang out behind her, causing her heart to jump in fright, "What are you doing here, Princess Kuroko?"

* * *

Akashi was not in a good mood that day.

The day before, with the arrival of the Princess of Seirin, he had pulled another all-nighter dealing with the documents left for him. He would have been perfectly fine with this had the documents been of importance, but he soon realized that they were all useless information of supporters and opponents to the arrival of the Seirin Princess. A few were important though so he could only sigh and go through all the documents, tossing the useless ones to the side while going over the important subjects, making sure to provide a number of solutions for each. Such a strenuous activity, even for someone like Akashi, can be stressful, thus the bad mood.

Therefore, when a knock came at the door, Akashi couldn't keep the dark tone out of his voice as he called out, "Yes?"

Mayuzumi froze to contemplate if he wants to continue, having heard the annoyance in the Prince's voice, but one glance at his companion caused him to answer, "The Prince of Shutoku requests for your presence, my Prince."

Akashi rubbed his temples and called out, "Let him in."

Mayuzumi bowed and opened the door, and Midorima walked through, giving a curt nod to Akashi before seating himself on the seat across from him.

"What brings you here, Shintaro?" Akashi asked, taking out another paper and quickly scanning it before tossing it to the pile on the floor.

"Well," Midorima started, hesitating a bit before continuing, "I thought it might interest you in knowing that I happened upon the Princess of Seirin in the palace library this morning."

Akashi stopped, and Midorima shivered a bit as he glanced up at him with his heterochromatic eyes.

"I see." Akashi nodded slowly, and Midorima fought the urge to look away. Looking back down Akashi asked, "And you find it important to tell me because?"

"I helped her get a book she wanted before leaving. Of course," He hastily continued, "I didn't tell her who I was, but I thought you might want to know that she headed in the direction of the soldier training ground, where Aomine and Kise currently are at."

Akashi sighed. He didn't want to introduce them to the Princess yet but it was expected with curiosity present in the Princess's eyes that she would happen upon them sooner or later.

"Thank you for informing me, Shintaro," Akashi said, "but I'm sure Atsushi would know what to do." Seeing Midorima's questioning glance, he smirked, "I have sent him there this morning for an, shall we say, errand."

Midorima's unconsciously twitched his eyebrow and sighed, "You already knew this would happen, didn't you?"

Akashi's smiled almost innocently, had Midorima not known him so well, and replied, "Of course Shintaro. I am absolute after all. However," Akashi paused, amused as Midorima paled, "I will punish all of you, Daiki, and Ryouta for your carelessness."

Midorima gulped, wishing that Takao hadn't stolen his lucky item as a prank.

* * *

Kuroko stared down at the pile of confections before her, the book in her lap, and the cup of green tea given to her. Across from her sat a massive man with purple hair, who she learned to be called Murasakibara Atsushi, the Prince of Yosen.

"Hm," Murasakibara hummed as he stuffed another sweet into his mouth, "you should eat some to Kuro-chin. You're so small so you should eat more, right?"

Kuroko narrowed her eyes a bit and stared coldly up at the giant, "Are you insulting my height?"

"No way," Murasakibara answered calmly in an almost childlike manner, "I usually don't like small people, but Kuro-chin looks cute, for someone so small."

Kuroko could hear an imaginary vein pop on her forehead as she continued to stare coldly on the giant, taking another sip from her tea. Inwardly, she couldn't help but ponder exactly how she came to be in this position.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Princess Kuroko?"

Kuroko spun around as her heart pounded against its cage, threatening to jump out. Her expression remained calm, though, as she looked up to see the bored-looking face of a purple-haired man. The fleeting thought that she had met a lot of people with weird hair colors passed through her mind, but it would be hypocritical of her to say such a thing as her hair color was quite unusual as well.

Realizing the giant was still waiting for an answer, she replied, "I happen to be passing by while exploring."

"I see." The giant replied, tossing the rest of the remains of a dango into his mouth. Finishing it, he frowned a bit before an idea seem to come to him. Kuroko tilted her head to the side in confusion but it was quickly erased as the giant asked, "Nee, do you want to come to the main kitchen with me? I need to get some more snacks, Kuro-chin."

The vein appeared again as Kuroko asked in annoyance, "Kuro-chin?"

"It's cute." The child trapped in a man's body explained, as though the answer is a fact, "It's enough that I've addressed you by your title once, right? Plus, it's shorter than your name or title, or would you prefer 'Hime-chin'?"

"Kuro-chin is fine." Kuroko quickly answered, not wanting him to change it further, "You haven't told me your name or how you knew mine yet either."

"Ah, sorry." The giant droned, "I'm Murasakibara Atsushi, Prince of Yosen. I heard about you from Aka-chin, but you look cuter than I thought."

"I see." Kuroko nodded, taking the guess that 'Aka-chin' is Akashi.

"Then should we head to the main kitchen now?" Murasakibara asked impatiently.

Kuroko contemplated the idea for a short moment before answering, "Sure. I am a little tired."

Muraskibara brightened up with a smile and he took her hand, much to Kuroko's surprise, and dragged her off to the kitchen.

* * *

'Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.' Kuroko thought, watching as Murasakibara gobbled down another plate of assorted confections.

"Would you like another plate as well, Princess of Seirin?" the servant beside her asked demurely. She was frightened when she finally saw the Princess beside the tall Prince, giving off a small squeak of surprise, but quickly apologized and opened up to the polite foreigner, albeit shyly.

Giving the young girl a small smile, Kuroko softly replied, "No, thank you. I am not one to consume large portions of food."

"I understand." The servant replied, exiting to get another plate for Murasakibara.

Taking another glance at the childish man in front of her, still stuffing food down into the bottomless pit called a stomach, Kuroko sighed once again.

'This probably will take a very, very long time. I hope Riko isn't panicking over my whereabouts yet.'

* * *

In Kuroko's pavilion, Riko is doing exactly just that, shouting for poor Kagami to hurry and find the missing Princess. Muttering under her breath about how she would put the troublesome Princess in her famous Boston crab position once she gets her hands on her. Kagami and the rest of the servants couldn't help but pray for their poor Princess as they continued their search.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. The Scholastics contest for art is coming up so I have been rushing to finish two paintings. Thank you to those who have reviewed. I hope to hear more from my readers.**

 **To those in the US, I hope you have a fun Thanksgiving break.**

 **Finally, Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Caution

"Are you alright, Princess Kuroko?" Kagami asked as seriously as he could while Kuroko rubbed her sore arms, but Kuroko still heard the amusement in his voice.

"I will be fine." Kuroko inwardly winced as she answered, "Once I can feel my body."

Kagami cringed as he continued to watch the Princess with pity, mentally jotting down a note to remind himself not to ever anger Riko. Aside from her cooking skills, her strength is probably the scariest aspect about her. Not that he would ever say that to her face unless he has a death wish.

Kuroko wondered for a brief moment if Riko's punishment can be considered illegal to do to a princess, as she can still feel the pain even though it's been a day already, but quickly dismissed the idea as the training she went through with Kagami was probably worse. She could only sigh in defeat, willing her body to stop aching as she rested on her bed. Kuroko finally escaped Murasakibara when the childish prince decided he was bored and left, only to meet up with a very angry and terrifying Riko smiling sweetly at her. She did not have enough time to activate her misdirection as Riko pounced on her, bending her body in an unnatural angle. When Riko finally calmed down, she apologized for going overboard but stated that it was her fault for disappearing and causing everyone to worry. Unable to move, Kuroko could only listen to Riko's ranting until Kagami finally took pity on her and had the soldiers coax Riko to leave.

She continued her mumbling even as she walked away.

"So, how is this place so far, Princess Kuroko?" Kagami's questioned.

Kuroko considered her experiences, tilting her head slightly in concentration, before she replied, "It's nice, so far. I found the library, bigger than ours, mind you, and the people are nice." Well, she only met two people. "One of them introduced himself as the Prince of Yosen." She added the last part after another moment of hesitation.

Kagami blinked in surprise and cried out, "Yosen!?"

Kuroko stared confusedly at Kagami, wondering why he had such a reaction and slowly answered, "Yes, the Prince of Yosen. Why do you appear so surprised, Kagami-kun?"

"N-no reason." Kagami hastily said.

Kuroko stared at Kagami suspiciously for a while, causing him to twitch nervously, before she decided to drop the subject by stating, "I would like to rest now, Kagami-kun, you may leave."

Kagami bowed, sighing in relief, and started to back out of the room when Riko came running into the room and shouted, "Princess Kuroko! Prince Akashi had sent a servant to announce that he is on his way over to meet you, right now!"

Kuroko blinked in surprise while Kagami gaped, "Eh?"

* * *

Akashi dropped the last document down in the pile with great satisfaction. Finally, he finished the ridiculous amount of useless papers from those councilmen who must have been bored. Maybe he should give them more work so they wouldn't bother him with their complaints anymore or he just might lose his patience.

Having completed his work for the day, he wondered what he should do now. Thinking back to the conversation he had yesterday with Midorima, he smirked. Perhaps he should pay the Seirin Princess a visit today.

"Chihiro," Akashi called out, waiting for Mayuzumi to come in and bow before continuing, "prepare for a trip to visit the Seirin Princess. Inform Daiki, Ryouta, Shintaro, and Atsushi to come as well."

"I shall see to it immediately, my Prince." Mayuzumi answered before hurrying off to prepare.

Akashi stood up after Mayuzumi left, walking over to the cabinet and taking out one of his shogi set. He calmly placed the pieces in their places, with the king being the last piece to be placed on the board. Sitting down in his chair, he moved the first piece. By the time Mayuzumi came back, finished with his tasks, Akashi would have finished game.

* * *

Kuroko watched as everyone appeared to go into panic mood, rushing around to tidy and prepare Kuroko. She turned to ask Riko, who has been fussing with her hair for the past ten minutes, exactly why everyone appeared so tense. Riko stared at her after the question fell from her lips, as though she was an alien object, before replying, disbelief evident in her voice, "Princess, you saw how frightening the Rakuzan Prince is the first day and I'm sure you have heard the rumors. What do you think he would do if we displease him by not being prepared? None of us wants to take chances, Princess Kuroko."

"Ha…" Kuroko trailed off as she thought back to the introduction. Sure, he gave off an intimidating aurora but Kuroko did not feel like he wanted to frighten her. Rather, it felt like he was testing her, as though trying to fit pieces of some sort of puzzle together. This confused Kuroko, as he appeared to have been able to read her easily at the same time.

"Alright, I'm finished." Riko's declaration brought Kuroko out from her musing. Taking a look in the mirror, Kuroko felt like Riko had overdid herself this time. She did not place too much upon her, but simply brought out her pleasant features more. It was simple, to Kuroko's delight, yet elegant, fitting of her status.

"Just in time," a voice rang from the door, causing both girls to turn and look at their intruder.

Kagami looked a bit embarrassed at having barged in on the two females, and Riko's disapproving look did not help his case, so he gave a small cough and, using his 'formal' tone, said, "The Prince of Rakuzan has arrived, Princess Kuroko."

Kuroko closed her eyes, reigning in her emotions before reopening them and stood up. Both Kagami and Riko could only bow with a bit of awe on their features and Kuroko ordered, "Then I shall greet him immediately. Kagami, Riko, come."

As the two main servants got in line, Kagami couldn't help but question Riko quietly, "Had she always had this... powerful side to her?"

Riko quickly whispered her answer, "She told me once when she first started this pattern that she learned to develop two characters. The gentle one for friends and family; and one she shows to the public. I'm sure even an idiot like you can figure out which one she's using right now."

Kuroko made no indication she heard their conversation, even as Kagami gave a loud, "Hey, I'm not an idio-!" before Riko clamped her hand over his mouth and giving him a deadly glare. They easily maneuvered their way to the tea room, where two servants bowed and slid the doors open.

Kuroko took a step in and blinked in surprise for, ahead of her, sat Akashi, Murasakibara, and the three others she saw yesterday.

* * *

Akashi felt amused as he watched the other princes stare at the princess who returned their gaze likewise. Finally the Princess realized her rude staring and quickly gave her elegant bow and greeted, "It's a pleasure of mine that you have come to visit, Prince Akashi, Prince Murasakibara, and…" She hesitated, unsure of how to address the rest.

Midorima, understanding her hesitance, unlike the other two beside him, and introduced himself first.

"Midorima Shintaro, Prince of Shutoku." He stated, giving a small bow as a greeting. Turning to look at the two idiots, he gave a pointed glare.

Luckily, the two got Midorima's message and gave a quick glance at each other before the yellow followed Midorima's example and said, "Kise Ryota, Prince of Kaijo. A pleasure to meet you, Princess!"

Kuroko felt a bit awkward with the Kaijo Prince's greeting, as the rest in the room were so quiet you can hear a pin drop if one did. She did give a small nod of acknowledgement, not wanting to be rude before turning to look at the last of the group.

The dark-blue haired boy turned his gaze to her as well, and, for some reason, Kuroko suddenly felt an urge to call him 'Kagami-kun'. His deep voice rumbled through the room as he grumbled, "Aomine Daiki, Prince of Touou."

Noticing that it was her turn, Kuroko gave a curtsey and said, "Kuroko Tetsuya, Princess of Seirin. Tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

After she finished her introduction and prepared to sit, Akashi indicated for her to stop and commented lightly, "What fine weather we have, let's talk outside, shall we?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Midorima agreed. The other princes mumbled and nodded their approval as well, standing up from their seats. Akashi turned to Kuroko and tilted his head, as though asking for her approval. It irked Kuroko that he would do that, for he had placed her in a position that causes her to be unable to refuse, and he knows it too judging from the glint in his eyes.

Forcing herself to remain calm, Kuroko said, "Of course." Turning to look at Riko, she gave a small nod, signaling to her that she should go prepare for the outing. Riko bowed in response to show her understanding, hurrying off to inform the other servants.

Kuroko turned back to the rest of the group, turning her body to direct toward the door, and offered, "Shall we?"

Akashi gave a polite smile and replied, "Of course."

* * *

To say that Kise Ryota is impressed would be an understatement. Since the six of them had headed out into the garden, Akashi had never took his eyes off of the Seirin Princess as he conversed with her quietly so that none of the others can hear much of what they were saying. When Akashi focuses his attention on someone, said person usually would have squirmed and started sweating in fear. Even the others and he have a hard time keeping their composure whenever Akashi watched them. The Seirin Princess, weak as she looks, didn't bat an eye to the attention, let alone squirm or flinch.

Taking a closer look, Prince Kise noted her pale and smooth skin, mostly hidden by the kimono she wore. Her face held only a light amount of cosmetics that work to increase her natural beauty. Her hair trailed behind her, tied together by a large ribbon, gently swaying as she walked. Kise can say that she was beautiful in appearance, but it was not her appearance that would have caused people to look at her.

The posture of her body truly showed her status as a princess. Her back was completely straight, shoulders held back, and head tilted up, creating a proud and powerful image. Her eyes appeared cold and emotionless, but Kise saw flickers of light within them once in a while, too quick to be deciphered by him. One emotion he did decipher, though, for it never left her eyes, and that was a spark of stubbornness.

He felt that Akashi had chosen well, not that he ever made a bad choice as far as Kise knows. She was someone who was most similar to Akashi, yet the most different from him as well. Even with her cold appearance, she gave off a feeling of kindness and warmth, unlike Akashi who can literary kill with a glance.

Kise felt that she would make a good empress, even if she ruled by herself.

"Prince Kise?" a soft voice rang out in front of him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Looking up, he stared straight into the eyes of the Seirin Princess. He subconsciously noted her long eyelashes and pink lips, glistened with a thin layer of balm to keep it moist. Her eyes like the endless blue sky above them.

"Prince Kise, are you alright?" Kuroko inquired once more, a bit more worried.

"Eh?" the Kaijo Prince appeared confused, as though he didn't understand her, blinking a bit to clear his mind. When her question registered in his brain, he gave a sheepish grin and responded, "Sorry, I was caught up in my thoughts! Don't worry, I'm fine."

Midorima's small mumble of, "He's just an idiot. Don't worry about him," didn't register in Kise's mind at all as the Seirin Princess has yet to turn away from him. From the corner of his eyes, he caught the warning glare from Akashi, reminding him that he had overstepped his boundary.

The princess appeared to have realized this as well, for she took a few steps back and exclaimed, "I am a bit tired. Do you mind if we sit for a moment and have tea?"

None of the princes disagreed, so the servants prepared the small canopy nearby for the royalties. The six sat quietly, even Aomine and Kise, until Kuroko finally placed her cup down and turned to Midorima and said, "Thank you for helping me yesterday in the library."

Midorima pushed his glasses up a bit, and denied, "It was nothing. Anyone would have helped you had they been there."

A ghost of a smile graced upon her lips, and all of them couldn't help but notice how it brightened her presence, giving her an ethereal glow. Kise briefly wondered how she would look if she really smiled.

The clack of a cup being placed down caused them to stop their staring and turn to look at Akashi. He gently dabbed at his mouth with the handkerchief placed next to his now empty cup. Placing the handkerchief down again, Akashi addressed Kuroko, "Thank you for your time. We shall be leaving now."

Standing up, he gave a pointed look at the others, and each hastily excused themselves as well. Kuroko could only bid them farewell as they all hurried off. Akashi watched them leave before walking over to Kuroko. She froze as he bent down to her right ear, much closer than would be appropriate. While his warm breath caused her ear to burn, the words he whispered sent chills through her soul.

Standing back up Akashi bid Kuroko farewell and left. Once the Prince was gone, Riko and Kagami quickly walked up to Kuroko worriedly, asking for what had happened.

"You're right, Riko-san." Kuroko finally responded to Riko after much inquiry. Walking back into the pavilion, leaving her two closest servant even more confused than before.

Once inside her room, Kuroko sank down onto her seat, taking deep breaths to calm herself. His words still rang in her ear, the tone much more deadly than when they conversed before she turned her attention to the Kaijo Prince.

 _"A small reminder. You **need** me, but I do not **need** you. Do keep that in mind before letting your eyes wander."_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm done with chapter 5! In truth, I haven't created a plot so I'm still not quite sure how to continue the story. I guess I'll just go with the flow for now. Do please inform me on how you like the chapter through reviews! I apologize if Kuroko and Akashi appeared to have not liked each other a lot. I hope this chapter mellowed it down a bit. I shall try to update more throughout Winter Break.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Acquaintanceship

Throughout the next few days that followed, Kuroko did not see Prince Akashi again. She did, however, come into further acquaintance with the four other princes within the Rakuzan court.

Once again, she had met the Prince of Shuutoku in the palace library, and this time, the two read together for a while before the prince walked her back to her pavilion. Along the way, she can feel his eyes following her movements, trying to make sense of her, trying to look past her emotionless façade. He failed to find anything worth judging with, though, as, if there is one thing Kuroko prided on the most, it would be her ability to remain calm and emotionless no matter the circumstances.

Finally, as the two arrived near the pavilion, he inquired, "What do you think of Rakuzan so far, Princess Kuroko?"

Kuroko hesitated in her steps as she considered the question carefully before she gave her replied, "It's been nice so far. I enjoyed the library and the welcome immensely."

"Is that so?" Midorima trailed off as the two arrived at the pavilion.

They bid each other farewell a formal farewell. Before Midorima left, though, he had asked if they could meet in the library again, to which Kuroko complied. They agreed to meet once every three days unless they are busy. Kuroko felt a bit happy with this arrangement. She had little to do in the palace after all. It is nice to have someone to keep her company.

She did not expect herself to receive so much company, though.

* * *

Kuroko couldn't help but take back her opinion on having company the very next day.

That morning, the Prince Murasakibara came to the pavilion for breakfast. Kuroko wouldn't have minded, except for the fact that he stayed for the whole day. Breakfast dragged on for two hours with Kuroko having to wait for Murasakibara to finish indulging his appetite. Once that was over, he had complained about being exhausted and proceeded to lay down for a nap, causing her maids to hurriedly place blankets over the giant. Kuroko could only sigh and take out a book to read as she waited for her guest to awaken again.

As the sun reached its peak, Murasakibara slowly rose. His stomach growled as he glanced around drowsily. This led him to look at Kuroko hopefully. Kuroko felt her eyebrow twitch a tiny bit in annoyance as she indicated for a servant to go and prepare another meal.

As Murasakibara ate, Kuroko continued to read her book. Once finished, she placed it down on her table before getting her embroidery out to dabble with. She concentrated hard on the needlework, not noticing the curious stare she was given by the Prince of Yosen. However, she did notice the sudden weight upon her back as the prince slumped over her to look at what she was doing. As if that wasn't enough, the sudden weight caused her body to jerk in surprise, her finger grazing along the needle. She stared at the small cut created by the contact, watching as a thin line of scarlet blood formed along the opening. The dark red liquid. So much like-

"Ah," Murasakibara cried out tonelessly as he saw the cut, interrupting Kuroko's train of thoughts. "Sorry." He apologized.

Before Kuroko could understand what was happening, Murasakibara had taken her finger and placed it in his mouth. She eyes widened in shock as she froze in place, unsure of what to do. After her mind processed what was happening, she quickly snatched her hand back and covered it with her sleeve. The purple-haired prince and the princess stared at each other for a very long time before Kuroko finally commented, "You are quite childish, Prince Murasakibara."

Murasakibara tilted his head as if he was confused. This led Kuroko to believe that her judgement was correct.

Murasakibara frowned, "I'm not childish, Kuro-chin. I'll crush you for that."

Yep. Definitely childish.

Murasakibara did not stay for dinner, much to her chiefs' and Riko's relief.

* * *

Kuroko did not have a peaceful sleep that night. She still felt a bit shaken by the cut. She couldn't stand the sight of blood. It reminded her too much of that time. She had thought that she had overcome the fear, but it appears she was wrong. Kuroko had only suppressed it. Kept it hidden within the depth of her memory, but it was still there, lurking in the shadows, never letting her forget its existence.

With such a fitful sleep, it is no wonder that Kuroko woke up in a terrible mood. It didn't help when the Prince of Kaijo suddenly came to visit either. On a normal day, Kuroko might have enjoyed having someone energetic like him for company, but today was not that day. It appears that he paid no heed to what Kuroko might have wanted, and yapped on happily as he dragged her off to the training ground.

For a few second, Kuroko pondered over how surprisingly informal Murasakibara and Kise are. They are all so unlike how they were during the meeting Akashi arranged where everyone had appeared a bit stiff.

Upon arriving at the giant arena, Kuroko noticed that the Prince of Touou was there as well.

"Hey, Aomine-chi!" Kise called out to him excitedly, continuing to pull Kuroko along, much to the latter's annoyance.

Aomine turned around and shouted back, "You're late, Kise! What were you doing?"

"Sorry." Kise panted as he came to a halt in front of the other prince, "I decided to bring Kuroko-chi along!" Pouting, he complained, "Midorima-chi and Murasaki-chi had gotten to spend time with her already the days before so I thought we should get to know her as well."

Aomine paused a bit upon hearing Kise calling Kuroko with his weird honorific. It was unusual for the Kaijo Prince to respect someone so quickly, but Aomine could understand why he willingly called her with the special honorific reserved for the ones he respect. The Seirin Princess was intriguing, there's no doubt to that if she could catch Akashi's attention. Despite her weak looking stature and the fact that she is a female, Aomine felt that she resemble the Rakuzan Prince. He can't seem to put his finger on why that is, though, as the two appear quite different as well.

Kise seem to have become interested in the princess, much more so than the rest of the group at least. Aomine couldn't decide if Kise has a death wish or if he's just plain oblivious to the fact that the moment Akashi chose her, she was off limits. Most might say that Aomine is an idiot, but he is not as blind as most might believe. Growing up as a prince did help with that.

"Hey," Aomine grunted, "why did you bring the Princess of Seirin along as well?"

"Eh?" Kise turned his attention back to Aomine, having been fussing over Kuroko for a while, "Well, I thought it might interest her."

Aomine scoffed, "Interest her? She's a princess. There's no way she would be-"

"Actually," Kuroko cut Aomine off, "I'm interested."

Aomine gave Kuroko an annoyed look as Kise looked at him triumphantly. Kuroko didn't appear fazed as she continued, "In fact, I was wondering if you can teach me."

This cause both the Princes to freeze, not that Kuroko noticed as she had already walked over to the stack of weapons to examine them. Women are discouraged to touch weapons even as commoners, let alone royals. While there isn't a specific rule against such action, it's frowned upon by society.

Aomine couldn't help but smirk as he asked, "Are you sure you want to, Princess?"

Kuroko's eyes narrowed at Aomine's tone as she replied, "Please don't underestimate me, Prince of Touou."

Kise could only watch worriedly as both headed into the arena. He finally started to reconsider his choice of bringing her to the training grounds. Maybe it's not such a good idea after all.

"Do please show me what you can do, Princess." Aomine grinned playfully, getting into a rather relaxed stance.

Kuroko frowned as her eyebrow twitched at the condescending way Aomine talked to her but didn't say anything. Crouching down into position, her eyes became completely blank as she focused. Her left hand pulled her dress up a bit as she pulled out the hairpin from her hair with her right. She quickly scanned Aomine, searching for any weak points to attack on.

Aomine almost shivered at the chill that suddenly evaded his spine. He stared at the Seirin Princess in surprise before a grin reappeared on his face. Maybe this fight won't be as boring as he thought.

The two started to circle each other slowly. Kise couldn't help but see a predator readying to capture its prey in the way Aomine and Kuroko moved; Aomine is the predator, and Kuroko is the prey. He stared at the scene nervously, ready to run in if needed.

It appears his concern was for naught as Kuroko made the first move to charge forward. Aomine quickly followed to block, only to blink in disbelief as she disappeared right before his eyes. Kise watched the scene with wide eyes as well, since Kuroko had disappeared from his sight too. Quickly he started to scan the arena like Aomine, trying to find the Princess. They have attracted a lot of attention by now, so all the soldiers had stepped off to the side to watch the fight. Many had even placed bets, although most are placed on Aomine.

The Prince of Touou had also become frantic in his search of the princess. He should be able to find her on the arena. The flat ground gave very little, if any, room to hide. However, his efforts were in vain as the princess seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Having no other choice, he closed his eyes and tried to find the princess's presence instead. Yet, even then, there was nothing around him.

Just as he was about to give into his frustration, a flash of light blue caught his eye. He quickly turned around only to find the tip of the sharp hairpin at the center of his neck. The entire training ground fell into silence as everyone froze, trying to let the outcome of the match sink in.

When it did, panic fell upon the crowd. Kuroko ignored it all as she commented to Aomine, "It looks like I won."

Aomine felt deadly calm as he replied, "Yea."

She retrieved her hand and placed the pin in her hair again, albeit with more difficulty. Seeing that she had retrieved her weapon, Aomine relaxed a bit. As expected, Kise was the first to snap out of the trance and rush up to congratulate Kuroko. To both of the princes' horror, Kuroko abruptly fainted. A pair of arms caught her before her body made contact with the ground. Kise and Aomine followed the arms up and couldn't help but gulp.

* * *

Kuroko slowly opened her eyes to see fuzzy images. Blinking them a few times to focus, she found herself staring at a roof. Looking around the room, she briefly noted the unfamiliar furniture and decorations. As she started to gather her senses, the door to the room slid open.

"So you are awake." A familiar red-haired figure spoke from the doorway.

Kuroko stared at Akashi for a moment before she answered, "Yes Prince Akashi."

Kuroko tried to sit up, but the moment her head left the pillow, the room spun so much she had to lay her head back down.

"Rest." Akashi commanded rather softly, "You fainted from exhaustion."

"I see." Kuroko commented.

The click of a tea tray coming in contact with the table fell upon her ears. She turned to watch Akashi pour the tea into the small cups. To see the Prince of Rakuzan doing such a simple task was a good change from the usually cold Akashi. Kuroko felt her eyelids fell as she watched the serene scene before her, a small smile gracing her lips as she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally finished this chapter. I hope everyone will enjoy it and, as usual, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Recuperation

When Kuroko woke again, Akashi had left. Kuroko gave a soft summon for a servant and after a few moments, Mayuzumi had entered. He bowed politely before inquiring what she wants.

"I would like some water, Mayuzumi-san." Kuroko told him quietly, wincing a bit at how raw her throat felt.

"Of course." Mayuzumi had replied.

Kuroko watched him hurry off only to find that, minutes later, he had walked back in with Akashi, along with the requested liquid. Akashi simply sat down in the chair near her and leaned forward, gently propping her up from the bed. He then indicated for Mayuzumi to hand him the cup before gently placing it to her lips. Tilting the cup slowly, Akashi let the liquid touch Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko obediently parted her lips and let the cold water fill her mouth. She gulped it down with some effort, feeling it slowly soothe her parched throat.

When she felt that she had enough, she gently pushed at Akashi's arm a bit, and he quickly pulled his hand away. He handed the cup to Mayuzumi, and he left the room, leaving Kuroko along with Akashi.

The two fell silent for a moment before Kuroko finally broke it, "How long was I asleep?"

"A day." Akashi replied curtly.

"I see." Kuroko trailed off, and the two fell silent again. She glanced out an open window near her bed, watching a pair of sparrows dance around each other, tweeting sweetly.

"How did you come up with a way to fight like that?" this time, Akashi broke the silence.

Kuroko turned her attention back to the Rakuzan Prince. She was surprised to see curiosity glint in his eyes that appeared softer than usual. Maybe it was because Kuroko was still a bit disoriented, but sh could have sworn that both of Akashi's eyes were red. She passed it off for a trick of the light as it was dark.

"Kagami-kun, a guard of mine, tried to teach me self-defense." She paused a bit before she continued, "I was too weak to learn much, but a suggestion led me to a magician's trick: misdirection. It worked well for me with my amount of presence."

"Is that so?" Akashi stated softly.

They enjoyed the quiet atmosphere for a while longer. Unfortunately, it was quickly interrupted by the loud snap of the door being forced open. Akashi and Kuroko turned to look at their new arrival, Kise Ryouta. He immediately rushed over to Kuroko, not noticing Akashi at all, and questioned worriedly, "Are you alright, Kuroko-chi?"

Akashi frowned a bit at Kise, but did not say anything. Kuroko calmly replied, "I am fine, Prince Kise."

Kise's shoulders slumped down in relief. He started to say something else, but before any words passed through his lips, three more people walked through the door. Midorima, Murasakibara, and Aomine each froze upon seeing Akashi. However, upon seeing Kuroko in the bed, they all relaxed a bit and walked over.

Murasakibara was the first to act as he presented her a box of his favorite confectionaries as a "get well" and "thank you for your hospitality" gift. Midorima followed up by producing a few books the two had talked about during their last meeting, looking off to the side as he stated that she should hurry and get better as he was annoyed by the rest in the library. By the time the two had finished fuzzing over her, Aomine and Kise were looking a bit embarrassed, having not considered bringing a present.

Kuroko, seeing their guilty expressions quickly said, "Thank you although you didn't need to bring anything, Prince Murasakibara and Prince Midorima. I'm happy to have everyone come to visit."

Kise quickly perked up at that and decided to hug the life out of Kuroko, much to the horror of the rest of the princes. Aomine didn't appear to mind though as he simply patted Kuroko's hair and grinned, "You have got to fight me again once you're better, Tetsu-hime."

Kuroko smiled at that but before she could reply, Akashi's voiced rang out through the room, "She will not fight you again, Daiki."

Everyone became silent as they turned to look to Akashi. Midorima was the first to recover. Pushing his glasses up, he agreed, "That is right. Look what happened this time when you two spared. Who knows what will happen next time."

Kise pouted, "That's too bad. I wanted to spare with Kuroko-chi, too."

"Wait." Kuroko quickly protested, "I can spare again once I'm better. I've done it before with Kagami-kun. I've just been feeling off that day, that's all."

Akashi narrowed his eyes at her a bit and firmly said, "You should not push yourself like this again, Princess of Seirin."

Kuroko felt an irrational surge of anger at his words. She had always hated when others tried to control her life. Seeing the look in Akashi's eyes, though, she bit her tongue and replied in a leveled tone, "I understand, Prince of Rakuzan."

He showed no notice of the change in her way of addressing him and gave a simple nod, "It's nice to know you understand, Princess."

Instead of the previously comfortable silence, a tense atmosphere replaced it. The others quickly excused themselves after experiencing the uncomfortable tension, leaving Kuroko and Akashi by themselves.

Kuroko stared out the window again, determined to not look at Akashi, who was staring at her sharply. Finally, she heard him give a small sigh and leaned over the bed, flinching a bit as his hand touched her cheek. He paused a bit before adding a bit of pressure to turn her face to his. The two stared into each other's eyes for a while, blue shining defiantly against the red and gold. He gently caressed her cheek. His thumb reaching dangerously close to her lips.

His head fell even closer until their faces were only inches apart when he whispered, "You may continue your little, habit. However, do not let me hear or find you fainting again, Tetsuya."

Kuroko felt warmth reach her cheek as he said her name. She quickly pulled away as though his touch burned, and he let her. Standing up, he said, "Return to your full health soon, Princess Kuroko."

Kuroko watched him leave, wondering what has just transpired between them, her previous anger forgotten.

* * *

Riko and Kagami were waiting anxiously when she returned to her pavilion, back in full health a few days later. She assured them that she was alright, and both appeared extremely relieved.

Akashi hadn't visited her again after she awoke, but she had received a few visits from the other princes. Midorima was good company, often times acting uncaring, which leads her to teasing him a lot. She enjoyed his indignant and flustered expression. Not that she would ever tell him that.

Murasakibara had also become a popular choice of company for Kuroko. Once she got past her annoyance with his lack of passion for anything, she resorted to treating him like one would do a child. A very large child. It worked for the two and they easily fell into small banter and agreements.

Kise was annoying on a whole new level for Kuroko. He would often times cuddle and cling tightly to her. At times, she didn't mind and would let him do as he wish. However, it does get annoying once in a while. During those times, a few phrases here and there did the trick. Despite his bubbliness and sometimes naivety, Kise can be quite sharp at times.

Aomine visited her the least, yet the two can talk for hours when they meet. It was unusual as Aomine was practically everything Kuroko is not. The only exception being their interest in weaponry. They would often discuss strategies and different weapons or moves, immersing themselves in the complicated details for hours. As much as they enjoy their discussions, they would also have the fiercest disagreements. Yet, despite the arguments, Kuroko enjoys her time with Aomine immensely.

Kuroko spent time peacefully in her pavilion for the next few months. All the princes came to visit once in a while, even Akashi. The two started to enjoy tea together followed up by a short walk around the gardens. Sometimes, they would converse about the politics of Rakuzan, and sometimes, they would simply talk of their general life. Their time together usually ends quickly whenever it reached more personal aspects like family. Whenever Kuroko mentioned her family, Akashi would always find a way to effectively end the conversation, leaving Kuroko curious as to his reason why.

The warm summer cooled down and the harvest months came with the excitements of the servants. Apparently, a festival has been hold at this time of the year annually, bringing much excitement to everyone in the capital. Even Riko and Kagami were excited upon hearing of the event, and had informed Kuroko on everything they were told. Kuroko, curious, had asked Riko to take her as well. After much convincement from Kuroko, the reluctant Riko finally agreed to take her to the festival.

Therefore, Kuroko found herself changing into the simplest kimono she had when Akashi came to the pavilion. Not having time to change, Kuroko hurried to greet him. He paused a bit when he saw what she wore, but quickly recovered and inquired, "Do you wish to head down to the festival?"

Kuroko snapped her head up during mid-bow, blinking in surprise.

"You won't try to stop me?" Kuroko asked curiously.

Akashi gave a miniscule tilt of his lips as he retorted, "You are not a prisoner, so why should I?" He paused as though contemplating something before continuing, "In fact, do you mind if I am to join you, Princess?"

Taken by surprise, Kuroko only gave a small nod of her head in acceptance.

"Good." Akashi confirmed.

* * *

The trip was mostly calm. Akashi asked a few questions now and then while Kuroko replied dutifully. Finally, they arrived upon the festive streets of the city. Kuroko couldn't help but admire the colorful lanterns and the bright decorations as their carriage came to a stop. Akashi stepped out first before helping Kuroko out onto the busy street. Many took notice of the two's royal carriage and made way for them with awe. Kuroko couldn't help but note the fear that appeared on some of the people with a slight ache in her heart. She had seen the same features on some of her people. It proved that nobles still evoke fear among commoners, no matter how much they try to enforce laws to stop the wealthy from domineering the poor.

"Are you feeling unwell, Princess Kuroko?" Akashi's voice broke through Kuroko's train of thoughts.

Shaking her head a bit to clear the depressing thoughts, Kuroko gave a practiced smile and replied, "I am very well, Prince Akashi. I apologize for causing any worry for you."

"As long as you are well, you have nothing to apologize for. You are a guest of mine. It would be troublesome if you fall ill under my care." Akashi stated.

Kuroko gave a slight tilt of her head in acknowledgement of his reasoning, turning to look at the stalls and people while they walked. Her hands clenched into a fist as she felt confusion bubble through her. Even though his statement was cold, it shouldn't have affected her this much, so why does her chest feel so constricted like she's suffocating?

Unknown to her, she had stopped following Akashi. He noticed the lack of her pause and turned around to face her. He noted her expression and softened his gaze a bit. He took her hand, much to her surprise, and led her to a small bookshop.

When Kuroko realized where they were, she looked at Akashi in surprise. He explained in a matter-of-fact manner, "I noticed that you like books."

Kuroko gave a small smile to Akashi before she started to move through the stacks of books, looking into ones that prove to be of interest. Akashi browsed through the novels between looking at Kuroko once in a while and the street outside, carefully watching the crowd. Finally Kuroko had stated that she had found what she wanted, and the two paid for the bundle of books. The stack was left to Riko, who gave them to some of the attendants to take to the carriage.

They walked through a few other shops, stopping at a rather prosperous restaurant for a meal. The food was not quite what they were used to but it was pretty good. Akashi had excused himself in the middle of the meal, but quickly returned, so Kuroko thought nothing of it. After the meal, Kuroko requested that they return to the palace as she was feeling drowsy. The carriage ride home was quiet as well and Akashi dropped Kuroko off at her pavilion before leaving. Kuroko quickly retired to her room, having greatly enjoyed herself that day.

* * *

Akashi walked up to the man, barely regaining consciousness, tied to the chair, a small knife in Akashi's hand. He lowered the blade onto the man's throat, letting the sharp edge slide across a vein. A thin line of blood appeared on the soft flesh, and the man visibly gulped.

Akashi smirked, a deadly glint in his eyes, "Now then, let's get to the point, shall we?" His voice turned commanding as his eyes glowed eerily, "Do not try to lie this time. Why have you been following the Seirin Princess?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally finished this chapter. It was difficult for me to write as it's mostly just for building up the plot. I do apologize for taking so long and hope you still enjoy this chapter. Like always, please leave a review. I apologize for the mistake found in chapter 6. I had already fixed it so I thank the one who had pointed it out. I welcome any grammar corrections as I hope to improve my future writings so please inform me if you find any.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke and all its characters belongs solely to Fujimaki Tadatoshi and the publishing companies who made it.**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Conspiracies

Furihata Koki had served the Seirin Princess for many years and had developed a strong loyalty to the princess. Despite being a meek and cowardly girl, the Princess had somehow taken a liking to her and given her what Furihata deemed to be rather important tasks. Therefore, she had followed the princess to the Rakuzan Palace, determined to continue her service when she heard about the possible engagement. On that particular morning, she rose like usual to wake the young princess.

"It sure looks like a good day today." Furihata commented to herself as she continued walking. Humming a bit, she enjoyed the feeling of the small breeze that flowed through the open hall and turned a corner, only to bump right into someone.

She caught herself before completely falling to the floor. Rubbing her forehead, she hastily apologized, slowly tilting her head up from the floor, "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going. Please forgive…"

Her apology faded from her tongue as she now was staring straight into the eyes of the Rakuzan Prince. Immediately, a shiver went down her spine and she fell to the floor, a quivering mess. Today was not a good day at all.

* * *

Kuroko awoke to the sound of gentle clanking of wood near her bed. Turning her head slightly, she saw the blurry image of Akashi hovering over a wooden shogi board. It was the one he had a servant deliver to Kuroko's place sometime before, stating that he will find time to teach it to her one day. The sight startled her a bit, and it took her a while before the information registered in her still sleepy mind. The ludicrousness of the situation made her wonder if she was still dreaming, opting herself to give a small pinch to her arm, and realizing that it hurt.

Akashi had, of course, realized that she was awake, calmly said, "Greetings to you this morning, Princess Kuroko. I apologize for my rude entrance into your private."

Kuroko did her best to appear unfazed as she calmly asked, "Did something happen?"

Akashi gave her a small tilt of his lips, as though in reassurance, "It's not something very important. However, I would like to ask if there is something going on that I should be aware of."

Kuroko blinked a bit in confusion before replying, "There's nothing wrong with anything that I'm notified on."

"I see." Akashi placed a hand on his chin and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Kuroko questioned worriedly, tilting her head a bit in concern.

"Nothing I can't deal with." Akashi replied confidently, a small smile graced his lips as a sign of reassurance.

"I see." Kuroko echoed Akashi's previous comment.

Akashi stood up as he said, "I shall take my leave now, Princess Kuroko. Again, I apologize for the sudden intrusion."

Kuroko stood up as well and bowed, "Have a safe trip, Prince Akashi."

Giving a small nod with his head, Akashi stepped out of her room, only to bump into someone as he turned around. Startled he looked down at a young maid who appeared a bit dazed. She stuttered an apology before glancing up. Recognition appeared in her eyes and she started to shiver in fear, looking down right away.

Kuroko, having heard the thump outside her room and peeked outside, curious of the commotion. She was surprised to find the Rakuzan Prince standing there, and dare she say a bit bewildered, as one of her favored servant was bowing to him in fear. A small smile graced her face a bit at Akashi's expression, but it quickly disappeared as she hurried over.

Taking pity on her servant, she reached out her hand and asked, "Are you alright, Furihata-san."

Furihata quickly looked up at her like a deer blinded by bright lights and stuttered, "P-Princess K-Kuroko!"

"Take my hand." Kuroko coaxed gently, and Furihata grabbed her hand gratefully, standing up timidly.

"Your servant is rather amusing." Akashi stated calmly as he watched the two women.

Gasping, Furihata gave a deep bow and cried, "I a-apologize for my rudeness, Prince Akashi. P-please don't kill me!"

Akashi raised an eyebrow at the comment, and Kuroko tried not to cringe at Furihata's words. To the two women's immense relief, Akashi simply found the situation humorous and dismissed Furihata with a "light" warning.

Kuroko watched Furihata stumble away before giving Akashi a slight bow and said, "I apologize for my servant's behavior. Once again, I bid you a good day, Prince Akashi."

The slight smirk never left his lips as Akashi replied, "Of course, Princess Kuroko."

Turning around, Akashi walked out of the pavilion to head back to his. Kuroko watched cautiously as Akashi left before she turned to the other direction and called out, "You can come out now, Kagami-kun, Riko-san."

The two servants stepped out of the shadows, a bit embarrassed at being caught. Before they can apologize, Kuroko said, "I'm sure you heard what Prince Akashi had asked, right?"

Their expressions became serious as they nodded their heads.

"I believe it had something to do with the man that followed us yesterday." Kuroko stated calmly. Carefully looking at her servants, she asked, "Have the two of you found out anything about him?"

Kagami bowed as he replied, "I apologize, Princess Kuroko. Unfortunately, the Prince of Rakuzan had taken the man into custody before we could act."

"I see." Kuroko tapped her cheek thoughtfully.

Seeing her mistress in thought, Riko supplied her view on the situation, "If I were to make a guess. I would say that he was hired by the Haizakis."

Kuroko closed her eyes tiredly as she agreed, "It's very likely." Opening her eyes, she continued, "However, do not breathe a word to anyone. For now, I want you to strengthen the security around the pavilion and watch for anyone suspicious."

Both Kagami and Riko bowed, "Understood, Your Highness."

"Also, Kagami-kun," Kuroko added, "Please train every one of my servants to be able to combat against any attacks.

"Eh?" Kagami blinked in confusion.

"Considering that Haizaki had just made a bigger move to assassinate me than usual, I believe things would just get worse from now on. Therefore, I would like everyone to be prepared." Kuroko explained. Turning to Riko, she ordered, "Make sure to keep a cautious eye on anything delivered to me. Check everything carefully. Test my food if you need to. I might have a tolerance for poison, but even I have my limits."

"Yes, Princess."

"Then that's all." Kuroko concluded, stepping back into her room.

Once Kuroko closed the door, Kagami turned his glance to Riko and asked, "Tolerance for poison?"

"The princess had been taking in small amounts of poisonous since she was young. As she grew, we had increased the toxicity as well." Riko explained to Kagami, "As of her current state, she can withstand most types of poisonous plants and animals. Of course, it would still make her terribly ill if the toxicity is high, and there's still a chance that she can die, but it gives us more time to find a cure for the poison if she can tolerate the symptoms longer than the average person."

"I see." Kagami solemnly said in understanding.

"It was rather painful to watch at the time," Riko said with a forced smile, "and because one of the servants accidentally gave her too much poison once, her physical health never was quite what it was supposed to be."

* * *

"How did your search go, Shintaro?" Akashi questioned the moment he stepped into his room.

Midorima, having waited at the place for a while, bowed and replied, "Takao and I discovered that the Haizakis are close blood relations to the Kuroko family. Should anything happen to the Seirin Princess, they would be the ones to take the throne."

"If that happens, it can get rather troublesome, huh." Akashi pondered as he sat down in his chair.

"There is a great likelihood that there would be a war should the Haizakis take over. According to our information, they have been known to use many underhanded methods for their greed." Midorima agreed, seating himself across from Akashi.

Akashi smirked as he stared at newly laid shogi board before him. Reaching out, he took one of his pieces and placed it down with a clear clack.

"Then we will just have to eliminate them before that can happen, right, Shintaro?"

Midorima followed suit and moved his own piece as he replied, "Of course, Prince Akashi."

* * *

"What do you mean he failed?!" a silver-haired man cried out as he slammed his cup down on his table.

"W-we just found out that the man was caught before he could even make a move, sir." The young servant trembled in fear as he reported to his master.

"Then send a better one over there to get the job done!" The master shouted.

"Y-yes sir!" the servant answered before scrambling out.

Sighing in frustration, the silver-haired man mumbled to himself, "I must eliminate her no matter what."

"You appear rather troubled, Haizaki." A dark chuckle rang out, interrupting his train of thoughts.

Narrowing his eyes, Haizaki demanded, "Why are you here, Hanamiya?"

"Is this how you greet a friend?" Hanamiya asked, a hurt expression appeared on his face.

Haizaki simply scoffed, "We're only allies, and even then, there's no way I would ever trust you enough to call you a friend."

"Ah," Hanamiya retorted, "but you know what they say; keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

Smirking, Haizaki agreed, "Of course, my 'dear' friend. Now what brings you here?"

"You know," Hanamiya started, "if you use such obvious methods, there's no way you can succeed."

"Whatever do you mean?" Haizaki questioned threateningly.

"I'm just saying." Hanamiya nonchalantly shrugged, "After all, the one you're up against is not that weak, little princess of yours."

Clenching his hand in annoyance Haizaki asked, "Then, do tell, who exactly am I up against?"

Hanamiya's lips stretched into a wide smirk as he said, "Why the Rakuzan Prince, Akashi Seijuro, of course."

"And how do you suggest we defeat him?" Haizaki asked in disbelief.

"Oh we are not going to 'defeat' him." Hanamiya replied, "Anyone can easily overcome a simple 'defeat'. No," he paused a bit as his eyes glinted with a crazed malice, "we are going to 'break' him, starting with his precious little princess."

He turned around to leave, continuing his speech, "If you want, continue what you are doing. You will soon see that it's hopeless, though, and will come running to me for help." Turning around one last time to stare into Haizaki's eyes, he said, "I will be the one who will destroy the real threat, though, so if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to show you how little our 'friendship' is worth. Therefore, you better stop trying to kill the princess."

"Why are you trying to keep the princess alive?" Haizaki hissed in anger.

Hanamiya blinked almost innocently as he bluntly stated, "You still don't understand? She's the perfect little bargaining chip against the 'Emperor'. It's rather idiotic of him to let such a meek little thing wiggle her way into his non-existent heart, don't you think?" He gave another shrug, "I could care less what he does, though. A weakness is still a weakness, and it would be rude of me to not take advantage of it, right?"

"Yes," Haizaki agreed, sarcasm dripping through his words, "it would."

Another smirk crossed Hanamiya's face, "I'm glad you agree, my 'dear' friend."


End file.
